


山之恋chapter43

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	山之恋chapter43

“啪”，清脆的声音响起，田柾国捂着脸，看着毫不犹豫给了自己一巴掌的金硕珍，一脸不可置信。 金硕珍低头看着自己还火辣辣地疼的右手，刚刚完全是无意识的举动，现在才反应过来，他立即对田柾国道歉：“小国....我刚刚不是有意的.....”

“为什么金泰亨可以我就不行？为什么我走之后你可以重新爱上金泰亨，他走了你不能重新爱回我？明明我是先来的不是吗！是，我以前很任性，没有在乎你的感受，可是现在我长大了我懂事了，我已经改正了，金泰亨体贴我可以更体贴，金泰亨听话我可以更听话，我也不会再走，你看看我好不好，珍哥，你看看我，这几年我一直在等，其他人我都不要，这辈子我只要你一个人，你给我个机会好不好，给我个机会好好爱你啊......” 田柾国终于控制不住，号啕大哭。

金硕珍怜悯地摸着因悲伤而直不起腰痛哭的田柾国的头，为什么命运总是要这么捉弄人呢，这样的田柾国、不是曾经自己心心念念渴求的吗，可是现在自己已经不是那个想与邻家弟弟一生一世的金硕珍了，而是心里只能容得下金泰亨的金硕珍，今生注定金硕珍和田柾国只能错过，为什么又要安排他们重逢？真的可笑。

田柾国无力地靠在洗手间的瓷砖墙上，仰着头，看着天花板出神，天色渐渐暗下来，两个人还坐着相对无言。等恢复了理智，田柾国终于回归了正题：“金泰亨已经走了半年了、没有留下任何信息、他爸妈也不知道他在哪，所有人都不知道，他和那个女的怎么样你都不清楚，苦苦等下去说不定哪一天他连孩子都带回来了。”

金硕珍的痛点被戳中，内心瞬间痛到窒息，像被刀子活生生地割开，他捂住耳朵，不住地摇头：“你别说了，求求你别说了。”

“你逃避也没用啊，金硕珍，你接受现实吧，他离开你了，他去跟别人结婚了！他跟一个女人结婚了！在你伤心欲绝的时候，他可能正在床上搂着那个女人，你明白吗！”

“够了！” 金硕珍推开田柾国，起身冲出门外，田柾国起身跑出来时，金硕珍已经出去了，只看到大门慢慢合上的场景。

金硕珍开始喝酒了。那天晚上金硕珍凌晨才回来，田柾国一直坐在沙发等着他，听到开门声，田柾国立即站起来看向门口，金硕珍推开门，摇摇晃晃地走进屋，满脸通红，浑身酒气，忽视了惊讶的田柾国，自顾自地走进房间，啪的一声关上房门。自那天之后，金硕珍白天上班，晚上就去酒吧喝了个烂醉，田柾国担心到楼下去等时，发现是不同的男人开着车送金硕珍回家，几次以后田柾国忍不住了，趁金硕珍清醒的时候质问，金硕珍只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼：“我现在连买醉的权利都没有了吗？” 毫无愧疚的意思。

田柾国无奈只好求助闵玧其，闵玧其听完田柾国说的情况，只说了一句“田柾国你除了火上浇油还会做什么” 就把电话挂断，当田柾国闵玧其在一家热门的酒吧找到金硕珍时，他正被一个陌生男子搂着，眼色迷离，兴奋地说着什么，桌子上横七竖八地倒着许多空着的啤酒瓶，那个陌生男子紧紧地盯着金硕珍，眼睛里毫不掩饰地透露着赤裸裸的欲望。

闵玧其刚想上前，田柾国已经冲过去一把扯起金硕珍，拖到身后，怒视着那个陌生男子，陌生男子吓了一跳，刚想站起来说什么、闵玧其甩了一叠钞票到桌上：“这是今晚的酒钱，不用找了。” 说罢，和田柾国一起撑着金硕珍走出了酒吧。

金硕珍还醉醺醺地挣扎着，嘴里念叨着：“别....别拦我.....我还能喝......”

“珍哥！适可而止。” 闵玧其严肃地制止。

金硕立即安静了，任由闵玧其和田柾国带着他坐上的士，回到家中，把金硕珍扶上床后，闵玧其对田柾国说：“今晚好好看着珍哥，我明早过来。”

“我知道。” 

闵玧其走后，田柾国进了金硕珍房间，金硕珍正挣扎着要起来，田柾国立即按住他的身子，金硕珍不满地想推开，嘴里还嘟囔着：“别管我，我还要喝！”

“珍哥！你够了！你还要放纵自己到什么时候！” 田柾国终于生气了。

“我.....我怎么就不能放纵了，我....我一个成年人，想干什么就干什么，你...你们别管。” 金硕珍喝醉后会不自觉地撒娇，说话的声音比平时还要酥软，加上他脸颊浮现出微微的淡红，眼角流露出诱人的娇媚，扭动的身子像一条蛇，具有迷惑人心的美感，看得田柾国都呆了。

金硕珍的气息勾魂摄魄般充斥在田柾国鼻腔，一阵热浪劈头盖脸的涌向田柾国的感官，他感觉全身的每一个毛细血管都张开了，田柾国突然失去理智，用力地把金硕珍压在床上，向上禁锢住金硕珍的双手，跨坐在金硕珍的腰间，强迫金硕珍望向他。

金硕珍更不满地想要挣开田柾国，两个人的下身本来就紧贴，金硕珍一动，更加剧了重要部位的摩擦，田柾国的性器猛地胀起、金硕珍感觉到了，立即停止动作。

田柾国喑哑地出声：“珍哥，你不要逼我......”

金硕珍声音发软：“不要.....你不是泰亨....”

“我不是泰亨，刚刚那个男的就是了吗？如果我们没有及时出现，现在压着你的就不是我，而是刚刚的那个男的！珍哥....你为什么，就不能听话一点......”

“你.....你放开我.....”金硕珍似乎没听见田柾国说的话，又开始挣扎。

田柾国感觉脑中的一根弦断了，下一秒他的吻宛如暴风雨般席卷住金硕珍，濡湿的舌头灵蛇一般占有着他，口腔深处被翻搅的感觉令金硕珍浑身发软，透过田柾国的眼睛，发现自己的脸红红的，头很晕，是酒精的作用，他开始在热吻里缺氧，当胸口的最后一口气都被抽走，无法呼吸的感觉让他的视线都模糊起来，就要窒息了。

田柾国突然离开他的唇，开始解金硕珍的衣服，金硕珍想反抗，手却无力抬起，眼睁睁地看着田柾国脱光了自己的衣服，然后再脱掉他自己的。田柾国终于看到这么多年他日夜想念的金硕珍的身体，与以前相比，胸膛更加精悍，腰肢更加紧绷，还有更加结实的长腿，性感得让人想肆意抚摸，又或许因为酒精的作用，他胸前的突起染上了淡淡的红晕。田柾国的气息粗重起来，炙热的视线游走在这具曾经熟悉却更加诱人的身躯上，终于，按奈不住地抚摸着那起伏有力的强健曲线，结实而有弹性的触感让他的手像被吸附住一般，他难以克制地轻咬着他的胸膛，心口涨满炙热的感情，一路下滑，濡湿的舌头舔上他胸前的突起。

“唔……不……” 金硕珍吃惊地瞪大眼，刺激令他发出颤抖的喘息，他浑身战粟起来，可又全然没有抵抗的能力。金硕珍身体莫名的开始发烫，田柾国顺势滑入他的腿间，不轻不重地抚向大腿内侧的肌肤，他下意识地合拢双腿，但反被用力地拉开。“住手……” 金硕珍恼怒地红了脸，用尽全身的力气推开他，双手立即被擒住，田柾国沉重的身躯整个压过来时，他就没办法挣扎一分，愤怒的又尝试一次，抵抗的力量都被田柾国强壮的身躯吸收，一股无力感涌上他的感官。　　

在他挣扎的过程中，田柾国强韧的腰身抵在他张开的双腿间，就像做爱中的正常体位一样，田柾国凑过来吻他，金硕珍别过头，田柾国紧追不舍的压过来，舌头侵入他的口腔，恣意地舔遍每一个角落，蹂躏得他呼吸都变得困难起来。田柾国的手滑入金硕珍的双腿间，金硕珍低吟：“别碰那……” 

当田柾国再一次凑过来吻他时也忘了反应，唇齿交缠里腥涩的气息充斥在口腔，紧接着感到那双修长有力的手探向他的股间。 “嗯……不……” 金硕珍蓦地瞪大眼，下意识地抵住田柾国的肩。田柾国离开他的唇，炙热的眼睛直视着他：“珍哥，已经来不及了.....” 说完这句，腰身向前，贴向他的大腿内侧。粗硬得像铁一般的性器带着原始的侵略力，金硕珍感受到田柾国急不可耐的冲动，脸迅速地苍白起来，想到那双探向股间的手指，知道田柾国想做什么，腰身后缩避开那双袭来的手，挣扎扭动着企图离开白色的大床，但始终难逃田柾国的掌控，很快又被仰面按在床上，压过来的体重和灼热的肌肤带来巨大的压迫力，鼻尖萦绕着强烈的男性荷尔蒙，金硕珍双腿被左右地分开，向上屈起。　

田柾国的力道相当强硬，手指滑入金硕珍后穴，金硕珍扬起脖子痛吟出声，田柾国感觉到他的颤抖，一遍遍地抚摸着金硕珍的身躯。 “呜……别……” 金硕珍哀求着、却阻止不了田柾国强行挤入第三根手指，扩张着仍然紧绷的地方，金硕珍的气息乱了。　

空气里弥漫着情欲散发的高温，持续抚弄身体的手指麻痹了痛楚，田柾国反复吻着他的唇也让金硕珍神智模糊，“珍哥，我忍不住了.....。”　田柾国暗哑的声音在金硕珍耳边响起。 “小国......求求你不要......” 金硕珍脸色煞白地看着田柾国逼近他，反射性的挣扎起来，但被压住的身体无处可逃，紧接着双腿被抱起，分开，架在田柾国的肩上。 田柾国目光赤红，呼吸粗重，显然他的忍耐到了极限，强硬的往金硕珍的深处挺入。　　

巨大的刺激产生的痛楚令金硕珍挣扎起来，但想要逃开却使不上力，他仰躺在床上，急促地喘着气：唔……不要……” 田柾国吻着他，修长的手指压住他结实的腹部。金硕珍竭尽全力的挣扎起来，但田柾国牢牢箍住他的腰身，制住他全部的抵抗，炙热的气息落在他的耳边：“珍哥.....你不知道我等这一天等了多久，我没想到，还能再次拥有你......求求你接受我，好吗？”

金硕珍用力地闭上眼，不肯回应，田柾国皱着眉头，狠狠地动了几下。“嗯......” 金硕珍努力地抿着嘴，不肯发出呻吟。田柾国难耐地捉住他的腰，强劲地直插到底，用力地抽动起来。　

“啊........” 金硕珍失去控制终于叫了出来。身体随着田柾国的律动而摇晃起来，连呼吸都乱成一团。金硕珍的下肢全然失去力量，他无意识地抓紧身下的床单，企图摆脱席卷上感官的肉欲：“唔……住……手……”　被快感占据的田柾国已经失去理智，激烈地撞向他的臀部，那贯穿的深度仿佛要劈开他的身体一般，令金硕珍完全招架不住。

田柾国舔着金硕珍发红的耳根，他知道金硕珍最敏感的地方，夜越来越浓，两人的气息纠缠在一起，两人的腹部上都是彼此射出的体液，湿漉漉的黏在皮肤上，白色的大床已经有些凌乱，到处是皱巴巴的痕迹，田柾国狂风暴雨般的一番抽动之后，金硕珍的呻吟都乱成一片，田柾国一鼓作气地插到深处，猛烈地摩擦令他发狂的部位，身体就好像要岩浆般的热度融化一般。田柾国深深地占有着金硕珍，想要洗刷去金泰亨的痕迹，可他还是觉得不够，“珍哥！看着我！” 田柾国疯狂的顶动着，手指捏住他的下巴，用力地扳过他避开自己的脸，直视着他的眼睛，“看着我！”金硕珍掀起被汗水覆盖住的浓密睫毛，一双迷离的眼睛深处倒映着目光赤红的田柾国。 田柾国知道金硕珍内心在抵触着自己，肉体却不得不屈服，任由他侵犯。 

“你是我的，珍哥，你是我的.....”田柾国的嘴唇压在金硕珍的唇上，撬开他试图紧咬住的牙关，勾缠住他僵硬而没有反应的舌头，细致地吸吮，然后进攻着他口腔里的敏感点，又缠绕住他的舌头，温柔得像在安抚他一般，然后抱起他，再一次狠劲地贯穿他的身体，“珍哥.....我要射了.......” 金硕珍开始无助地啜泣：“不……不要射里面……” 像是要逃离这恐怖行为一般挣扎起来，四肢都用了一定的力度，甚至因为慌乱而说着无意识的话：“放开我……唔……你放开我……”　金硕珍抵住田柾国的胸膛，想要推开他，却碍于高潮后的无力而办不到。田柾国捉住他的手腕，将他拉入自己的胸膛，喘息变得凌乱起来，粗壮的器官依然不依不饶地侵入他，顶撞着内壁深处的粘膜，金硕珍的身躯掠过一阵又一阵的高热，似乎再也承受不住这幺狂乱的性事，凌乱张开的大腿、脚踝都被汗水打湿，他无力抵抗汹涌而来的情欲，湿红的唇瓣不断张开着发出越来越沙哑的喘息，就连狭窄的内壁也牢牢地箍住田柾国的硬挺。田柾国陡然握紧金硕珍柔韧的腰，狠狠地顶进去之后，一股热液随之迸射在他的内部.......

待田柾国清醒过来，金硕珍的皮肤上已经布满令人面红耳赤的痕迹、咬痕从脖子处一直蔓延到结实漂亮的长腿，就连脚踝这样的地方都不放过，更别提遍布青紫痕迹的大腿内侧，田柾国这才意识到自己冲动下犯下了大错，他紧张地起身：““珍哥....对不起....我刚刚控制不了自己，我.....我带你去洗一下，好不好？” 

金硕珍眼睛还睁着，却不回应他。田柾国得不到回答，干脆一把抱起金硕珍进浴室，金硕珍也不反抗，安静地任由田柾国给自己清洗，擦身，穿衣服，再抱自己回床上。田柾国跪在床头，瞪大了兔眼紧张地观察着他。

不知过了多久，田柾国还在盯着，金硕珍最后还是心软了，坐起身，对田柾国说：“你去睡觉吧，今晚的事.....就当我酒后乱性，醒了就一笔勾销，我们之间，还是什么都没改变。”

“珍哥.....” 田柾国立即想反驳。

“小国，这是我最后的底线，请你尊重我，我不想最后我们连朋友都做不了。” 金硕珍非常坚决。

田柾国没再出声，垂头丧气地走出金硕珍房门，回头望了一下金硕珍，金硕珍还是面无表情，田柾国只好轻轻地关上门。门关上的一瞬间，一行清泪，从金硕珍的眼中滑落下来.......


End file.
